Welcome To Wisteria Lane
by NiCoLe7409
Summary: OTHDesperate Housewives Crossover. Nathan & Haley move to Wisteria Lane. ONE PARTER!


"Hales, wake up," Nathan shook her awake as they pulled into the driveway.

"What?"

"We're here."

"Finally," she sighed as she straightened out her shirt and stepped out of the car. Standing before her was a large 2 story house complete with blue shutters, a wrap around porch, and a perfect manicured lawn. She looked around the neighborhood to see kids playing out in the yard and women gathered on the back patio for tea. Some people were out jogging, while others were simply walking the dog. It was a beautiful sunny day and Haley couldn't have been happier. Today was the day they were moving to Wisteria Lane.

"Hello," she heard someone call behind her. "Are you the new neighbors?"

"Judging by the moving truck parked in the street I would say yes we are," she turned around to see a tall blonde dressed in a white shorts and a too tight pink tank top, coming up the driveway.

"Oh right," the blonde said confused. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Edie Britt, and you are?"

"Haley Scott," she said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Haley," she said with a fake smile and then finally noticed Nathan. "And hello to you…" She paused holding out her hand.

"Nathan Scott," he shook her hand with a tight lipped smile.

"Well, it's great to meet you. Anyways, just wanted to welcome you both, here's my card if you need anything," she handed it to Nathan. "And I mean anything at all."

"Thank you Edie," Haley spoke up rolling her eyes. "Goodbye."

"Bye," she cheerfully waved and headed back down the driveway.

"I changed my mind about moving here."

"Come on Hales. Help me get some stuff out of the car and we'll let the movers get everything else."

"Well I would hope so! I'm certainly not moving furniture or anything heavy of the sort. Although I'm sure you could do it. And you could take your shirt off since it's so hot out."

"You just want to see me all hot and sweaty."

"Maybe I do," she whispered seductively in his ear. "Want to find out?"

"I would love to, but I have to meet someone for work," he groaned.

"Already?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. How does our yard look anyways? Need any work done?"

"I think the lawn could probably be mowed and maybe the bushes could be trimmed a little."

"I'll talk to John and see if we can fit it in today, okay? Love you."

"Love you too," her lips met his for a brief kiss. "Good luck!"

"See you tonight!"

"Great, now what am I going to do all day?" Haley thought to herself. She decided to go outside and take a walk. Strolling down the sidewalks, she saw the picture perfect families she hoped one day she would have. Moms were out planting flowers or chasing around their kids, and the dads were lounging out reading the paper or playing with the kids also. She felt a little homesick for a few minutes. They left everyone back in Tree Hill for a fresh start. Her thoughts were interrupted when a plush ball hit her arm.

"I am so sorry," a woman ran up to her. "Porter come here. Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure," she sent him away and turned back to Haley. "Hi, I'm Lynette Scavo. Are you new around here?"

"Yes, my husband and I just moved here. Haley Scott," she smiled shaking Lynette's hand.

"You know, you should join my friends and I later. We do this weekly thing where we all get together at someone's house and play poker."

"Oh I don't know," Haley hesitated.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she persuaded.

"Alright fine. What time?"

"Around 2 and it's at my house today."

"Mommy, Parker got his head stuck in the fence," one of the boys yelled.

"Coming sweetie," she yelled back. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure. See you," she smiled and headed back for the house before she was invited to anymore card games.

"And where have you been young lady?" A voice was heard as Haley entered the house.

"Brooke! What are you doing here!"

"Wanted to come see you and your large expensive house of course!"

"Oh my God, I miss you already," Haley said hugging her.

"I know, Tree Hill is so boring without you."

"Of course it is because we all know I'm the life of the party," they laughed. "Let's go sit outside." They went out back and laid out in the lounge chairs. "So how has everyone been since we left?"

"Well, Broody has been moping a lot because for some crazy unknown reason he misses you guys," she rolled her eyes dramatically causing Haley to laugh. "And Peyton has gotten so big since you last saw her!"

"How many months along is she now?"

"Almost 7."

"I really hope we'll be down there when she has the baby."

"Me too. I wish you would have stayed personally, but hey if you inherit a large house out in the middle of somewhere perfect, you can't say no."

"You have such a way with words Brooke."

"It's a gift," she shrugged. "Have you heard from Deb at all?"

"Not since the funeral."

"We're so lucky the guys didn't inherit that HCM disease. I couldn't imagine being Deb right now. She's gone from a ginormous house back to a small apartment back in Tree Hill."

"Ginormous?"

"Uh, yeah! Huge? Jumbo? Gigantic? Extremely large? Enormous? Need anymore adjectives?"

"No I got it. And how are Karen and Keith?"

"Great, enjoying married life."

"It's so weird being away from all of you. What am I going to do when I have fashion emergencies?"

"You can still call me! Unless you're shopping late at night in which case, don't call. I'm 3 hours ahead of you and I might be busy," she smirked.

"Thanks for the tip," Haley said sarcastically briefly glancing at her watch. "Oh, Brooke, I gotta go. I'm supposed to go to some poker thing at the neighbors."

"Well, well, well. Look at you, living the rich housewife life."

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes," Brooke squealed jumping up and down. "Let's go!" The 2 girls walked down the street to Lynette's house, ringing the doorbell when they got there.

"Come in," they heard someone yell from inside.

"Oh hi," Lynette got up from her seat. "Everyone this is our new neighbor, Haley Scott. Haley this is Bree, Susan, and Gabrielle."

"Hi," Haley said shyly. "And this is my sister-in-law, Brooke. I wasn't expecting her today, I hope it's still okay."

"Of course it is," Bree said. "We always have room for more."

"Yeah, we're happy to have anyone that isn't Edie," Susan chuckled.

"And why is that?" Brooke questioned her.

"If you look away from your boyfriend or husband for even a second, there she comes along to snatch him up."

"Oh, I see," Brooke made a face at Haley.

"Okay ladies, anyone up for some 5 card draw?" Lynette asked dealing out cards.

"John found someone to go into business with," Gabrielle announced. "He was having so much trouble juggling school and all those lawns that he need some help."

"Yeah I saw them working earlier," Susan said. "His new partner is a hottie."

"Who is John," Haley wanted to know.

"The gardener."

"What was the new guy's name again?" Bree tried to figure it out. "Noah? Nick?"

"I don't know, I haven't met him yet," Lynette said.

"Nathan, perhaps?" Brooke snickered and Haley kicked her under the table.

"Maybe," Bree pondered. "I don't remember. I'll ask him later."

"Did you guys hear about Paul? I heard he was sleeping with the maid." Haley looked at Susan like she was crazy. Did these women ever give it up? It was all about gossip, gossip, gossip. They acted like they had the perfect lives with the perfect husbands when in reality, they were sleeping with the pool boy and their husbands with their secretaries. Lucky for her, she knew she would never have to worry about Nathan. She trusted him just as he trusted her.

"You know, I think we're going to go," Haley stood up from her seat pulling Brooke up with her. "I still have some unpacking to do and we have to people coming over to set up some appliances."

"Oh just wait until you meet the electrician," Gabrielle winked. "He's a cutie."

"Thanks for the heads up," Haley said. "See you all later."

"That was insane," Brooke exclaimed when they exited the house. "And I thought Tree Hill had drama."

"Oh my God, I know. I feel like I can breathe now."

"Sure you don't want to move back home?"

"Brooke, I've only lived here for a day! I think I need to give it a bigger chance than that."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, call me first!"

"I will," she chuckled as they approached the house. "Well hello sir, are you the new gardener?"

"Why yes I am. I'm Nathan and you are?"

"Haley."

"Please stop the foreplay before it goes any further," Brooke interrupted.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan hugged her.

"Ew, you're all sweaty! Save it for your wife, I'm going to go call Luke."

"Nice to see you too. Hey John, come over here for a sec," he called over another guy who was trimming the bushes. "John this is my wife Haley."

"Hi," he offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. How's my husband doing?"

"He's doing great. I'm grateful for the help."

"Good to hear."

"Nate, we're pretty much done here. Why don't you stop for the day? We can finish your yard in the morning."

"Alright, see you later man," he hit fists with John and then turned to Haley. "Hey I'm going to take a quick shower okay?"

She nodded. "Does Chinese takeout sound good for dinner?"

"Yes, thanks babe," he kissed her forehead and went upstairs to take a shower.

**-OTH-**

"So what do you think of the neighborhood," Nathan asked as they were lying in bed later that night.

"There are some interesting people around here."

"That's for sure. Everyone wants their shrubs to be shaped like animals."

"Yeah good job on the whole gardening thing. The ladies approve, apparently you're a hottie," she said making air quotes with her fingers.

"I know I am, it's why you married me," he smirked.

"Great, how much did I just inflate your ego?"

"A lot," he said capturing her lips with his. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself on top of him. His tongue teased her lips and her mouth opened willingly. Nathan's hands ran underneath her shirt before pulling the soft fabric over her head and off her body. Their breaths were becoming more ragged and faster. In a few more quick movements, all clothes were discarded and nothing but the sounds of two people in love could be heard.

Brooke laid in bed down the hall with a pillow over her head finally saying what was on her mind.

"Welcome to Wisteria Lane."


End file.
